Niñeras
by kitsune96
Summary: Cuidar a un montón de bichitos que revolotean por ahí golpeandose, gritando, rompiendo cosas y que lo que menos quieren es prestarte atención era algo fácil, ¿cierto?, ¡¿cierto! NaLu GaLe , no sé si le meteré otras parejas
1. Chapter 1

Levy y Lucy estaban charlando animadamente cuando Macarov se les acercó diciendo aquellas temidas palabras

—Necesito pedirles un favor—

Un escalofrió les recorrió la espalda

Que el líder del gremio te pidiera algo era de temer porque, desde el vamos, podías estar perfectamente seguro de que no te iba a gustar en lo más mínimo. Pero, claro, tú no podías mandar a la mierda al maestro del gremio

Y eso era un problema

— ¿se acuerdan de la misión que hicieron hace…dos meses? — Fue como si les quitaran un peso de la espalda

—Cómo olvidarla, creo que ha sido el mejor trabajo que he tomado— la misión consistía en leerles cuentos durante una semana a los niños de una guardería.

Fue la primera vez en la vida que Lucy pudo pagar la renta del mes con anticipación y ahorrar un poco para emergencias

—pues bien es…algo relacionado con eso—

—eh…maestro, ¿podría ser más específico? — Levy parecía confundida. Macarov dio un suspiro, iba a tener que ser directo de una buena vez y la situación era algo bastante vergonzoso

—Pues verán digamos que en una _pequeña _discusión Gajeel y Natsu le hicieron _algo _de daño al edificio—

La guardería de Sunny Saint era un gran edificio de colorido que se encontraba cerca de un bosque, a las afueras de la ciudad. El motivo de su tamaño era que varios de los niños del lugar vivían allí y otro simplemente iban por el día

Las chicas suspiraron, imaginándose más de la mitad del lugar en ruinas

—la cosa es que el lugar ya está reparado, pero…—

— ¿pero…?—

—El director quiso que, como castigo, Natsu y Gajeel ayudaran a cuidar a los niños por un tiempo y…digamos que ahí entran ustedes—

—Pero, maestro, sigo sin entender qué tenemos que ver— interrogó Lucy. Macarov dio un suspiro

—Va contra mi moral dejar a unos irresponsables a cargo de otros el doble de irresponsables, o al menos no me imagino a Gajeel y Natsu manteniendo quietos a un montón de bichitos que lo último que quieren es prestarles atención—

Estarían más seguros con una manada de lobos hambrientos

Levy y Lucy se miraron

—Al final realmente acabamos viniendo— comentó la peliazul cuando se hallaban fuera del lugar

—admito que me siento un poco mal por esto, es decir, son solo niños y se portaron bastante bien cuando vinimos a leerles— dijo la rubia

—pues si…quien sabe, tal vez el maestro esté equivocado—

—claro, es más, probablemente entremos y veamos que todo está en perfecto orden—

—sí, Gajeel y Natsu deben tener todo bajo control— y así, completamente seguras de que ambos jóvenes tenían las cosas en sus manos y que su tarea simplemente consistiría en revisar para luego irse, ingresaron al patio del recinto…

— ¡suéltame mocoso! — Gajeel se quitó de encima a un niñito que le tiraba el cabello

— ¡oye no le pegues! — una chiquilla le pegó al Dragon Slayer de hierro con un palo (bastante grueso, por cierto) en la entrepierna, haciéndolo caer de rodillas, encogido por el dolor. Por su parte, Natsu peleaba con unos quince niñitos que se le colgaban encima, golpeándolo con palos y piedras…

—Levy—

—dime—

—Tú y yo no podemos ser tan ingenuas—

—Soñar no cuesta nada— las dos dieron un suspiro

_Esos serían días muy largos…_

* * *

Hola! aqui reportandome con una nueva historia. Por cierto, creo que luego de terminar "los deseos" me mudare definitivamente al fandom de fairy tail, que en el de Soul Eater con suerte te dejan un par de comentarios y , bueno, asi no se puede mejorar

Se me cuidan


	2. Chapter 2

Levy sintió algo apegarse a su pierna, la levantó: colgado a ella, había un niñito caucásico de unos cinco años de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes

—te extrañé, Levy-onechan— dijo el menor con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

—hola Vi— lo saludó la peliazul mientras sonreía. Aquel pequeñín se llamaba Víctor y, desde que la vio, se había pegado a ella de manera semejante a una lapa.

Alguien tomó al menor del cuello de la polera y lo levantó sin ninguna dificultad

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?— interrogó Gajeel mientras seguía sosteniendo al chiquillo, ignorando como este se peleaba para soltarse

—Gajeel, suéltalo— ordenó la peliazul en tono cansino

— ¿Por qué debería?—

—porque esa no es manera de tratar a un niño— el Dragon Slayer obedeció (No sin antes zamarrearlo un poco), el menor fue a esconderse detrás de Levy

—one-chan él es malo—

— ¿one-chan?— pensó Gajeel ligeramente molesto de ver a un simple crio tan innecesariamente cerca de la joven

—él no es malo Vi, solo es un poco brusco— ¿Vi? ¿Qué clase de mote-indicador-de-cercanía era ese? — ¿Verdad Gajeel?— el ojirojo solo bufó molesto, sin negar nada.

Por su parte, Lucy se había acercado a Natsu y al nutrido grupo de críos que todavía se estaban peleando, uno de ellos la reconoció

— ¡hola Luce!— la saludaron los menores soltando al pelirosa

—hola, ¿se han portado bien, verdad?—

— ¿Nos vas a leer un cuento?— interrogó una niña

—quizás, pero primero tienen que disculparse con Natsu— les advirtió

— ¿Con este pesado?— preguntó otro de los niños

—Y él también tiene que disculparse con ustedes— aclaró mirando a Salamander. El chico vio, ligeramente extrañado como los niños se ponían en círculo a su alrededor y decían "lo siento".

Un rato después, los menores estaban sentados en círculo alrededor de Levy, sentado a su izquierda, Víctor estaba prácticamente recostado en su regazo mientras la chica les leía un cuento

—tsk, no parecen los mismos niñatos que estaban aquí cuando llegamos— Gajeel estaba molesto

—Solo hay que saber cómo tratarlos— le aclaró la rubia

—Oye coneja, ¿por qué están aquí?— interrogó el Dragon Slayer de hierro

—El maestro Macarov nos pidió que les echáramos una mano por si necesitaban ayuda, como yo y Levy ya habíamos venido…—

—Bueno, definitivamente vamos a necesitarla, no sé cómo pueden soportarlos— comentó Natsu dando un suspiro, todavía estaba resentido por la paliza recibida

—no se preocupen, lo único que necesitas para acercarte a un niño es que te quiera, eso es fácil— la maga estelar se quedó mirando un punto muerto

— ¿pasa algo Luce?— interrogó Natsu un tanto confundido

—Creo que vi a alguien por allá— comentó ella mientras se alejaba, seguida por el Dragon Slayer de fuego. Al verse solo, Gajeel miró como la peliazul seguía contándoles una historia

Ese mocoso de mierda seguía pegado a ella

La lectura quedó interrumpida cuando Levy vio al pelinegro acercarse y, sacando a Víctor de su sitio, sentándose a su lado

—yo también— contestó el Dragon Slayer ante la interrogante mirada de la chica

— ¿tú también qué?—

_Yo también quiero sentarme contigo_

—Yo también quiero escuchar ese cuento—

— ¡Oye, yo estaba allí!— le reclamó Víctor

—Estabas— se burló Gajeel. La peliazul suspiró

—Gajeel, sal de ahí—

— ¿qué?—

—sal de ahí, ven siéntate aquí— tocó el puesto que se hallaba a su derecha. Tratando de ignorar la burlona sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro del maldito crio.

Todo el cuento fue acompañado por las fulminantes miradas que se lanzaban Víctor y el Dragon Slayer de hierro.

Por su parte, Lucy llegó al lado de la pequeña silueta que había vislumbrado: se trataba de una chiquilla de seis años, de largos cabellos castaños claro y ojos verdes que estaba llorando con suavidad.

Recordaba ligeramente a Erza.

Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente, con algo de molestia…

Su cuerpo se paralizó al sentir una femenina y cálida mano sobre su cabeza

—no llores—

_No llores…_

Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

— ¡mamá estás…!— su sonrisa se borró al toparse con un par de ojos chocolate que la miraban confundida

— ¿mamá?— al verse descubierta, la menor dio un grito y le dio tal puñetazo en la cara a la rubia que la mando volando contra un árbol para después salir corriendo

—nee, Luce…— Natsu se quedó mirándola — ¿te caíste?—

—No, una niñita casi me resquebraja la mandíbula— confesó levantándose mientras se sobaba la parte afectada —tenía demasiada fuerza para una niñita— Natsu la miró

— ¿quieres ir tras ella?— Lucy se quedó pensativa por un momento

—no, hay algo que quiero consultar primero. Si mi memoria no me falla, esa niña no estaba aquí cuando yo y Levy vinimos— cayó en la cuenta de un detalle —y hablando de Levy, lo mejor es que vayamos a ver cómo les está yendo a ella y Gajeel—.

La peliazul acababa de terminar de leerles los dos primeros capítulos de "La historia sin fin", añadiendo que lo continuaría al día siguiente. Al ver que había terminado, los chiquillos se levantaron y empezaron a corretearse los unos a los otros.

Excepto Víctor, que se quedó al lado de Gajeel

Los dos se miraron por un momento

—yo iba a convertirla en una maga de rango S— le dijo el Dragon Slayer con burla

—Yo vi su ropa interior cuando me agarré de su pierna— el niño tenía una sonrisa realmente molesta en su rostro

Pequeño bastardo

—Yo la salve de que la partiera un rayo—

—yo dormí en su regazo. Era muy cómodo—

—la salve de unos tipejos que iban a matarla—

—Yo dormí acurrucado en su pecho—

Iba a rajarlo

— ¡en una ocasión bailé con ella!—

— ¡ella siempre besa mi mejilla cuando se va!—

Ok, suficiente

—mira mocoso no te acerques a ella, ¿estamos claros?— vale, ponerse celoso de un criajo no era algo muy maduro de su parte, pero, ¡por el amor de Dios! Era impensable que ese niñito hubiera tenido más contacto con la enana de lo que él tuvo jamás

—No, estoy opaco— chasqueó los dedos, su figura se hiso casi transparente —ahora estoy claro—

— ¿pero qué…?— el pelinegro dio un suspiro — ¿puedes usar magia?—

—Ilusiones para ser preciso— explicó con orgullo —lo malo es que no todavía no muy bien—

—ja, cuando tenía tu edad ya sabía comer hierro— obvio el detalle de que casi se muere varias veces por eso además de que todos sus dientes de leche se rompieron en el proceso, pero ¿importaba?

—Yo a esta edad soy tratado cariñosamente por Levy-onechan— el Dragon Slayer crujió los dientes.

Ya era tarde y los niños que no vivían en el lugar fueron retirados por sus padres. El grupo de magos se retiró un tanto cansados

—Bueno, para ser el primer día no estuvieron tan mal— les dijo Lucy

—tú no estabas allí, coneja— le replicó Gajeel

—el primer día nos lanzaron pintura con esas pistolas a presión. Una me llegó en la cara y tuve un moretón en la frente por tres días— explicó Levy

—En ese caso no nos fue tan mal— Natsu parecía ligeramente complacido de sus resultados.

Tal vez en un par de días los tuvieran dominados…

Solo tal vez

Evidentemente Salamander siguió a la maga estelar a su casa incluso en contra de la voluntad de la misma. Por su parte, Gajeel pensaba irse cuando…

— ¿quieres ir a Fairy Hills conmigo?—

¿Qué?

¿Qué?

Posibilidad, pero… ¿acababa de invitarlo _así de la nada _a su casa?

— ¿y por qué iría, enana?—

—La persona que nos pagó nuestra última misión también nos dio una caja de dulces a cada uno, ¿quieres tomar el té conmigo?— en una situación normal Levy se habría molestado ante ese arrogante "¿y por qué iría?" así como el ser llamada enana, pero suponía que el pelinegro ya había tenido suficiente por un día

—Más vale que los dulces sean buenos— dijo caminando delante de ella, la peliazul dio un suspiro y, sin alterarse, lo siguió.

Si bien de alguna manera se lo había imaginado, la realidad era que el chico se quedó casi asustado con la cantidad de libros

Joder, realmente ese dicho tenía razón ("la mejor biblioteca es la casa de un amigo adicto a leer")

—siéntate, iré a la cocina por un poco de agua— le dijo esta retirándose después de dejar algunos de los dulces sobre una pequeña mesa. Gajeel tomó asiento sobre la cama de la chica, que hizo un ruido un poco feo bajo su peso

—ok, mejor me siento en el suelo— definitivamente la enana se pondría como energúmeno si algo le pasaba a sus muebles. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda: en la puerta, apiñadas una contra la otra, estaban casi todas las chicas de Fairy Hills.

Erza lo miraba con cara de padre celopata, Juvia se reía como una pervertida, Wendy lo miraba con curiosidad, Laki lucía confundida y Evegreen parecía una fangirl a punto de ver el beso de su pareja de anime favorita…

_Y…mierda._

Apenas la maga entró al cuarto con dos tazas en la mano este se levantó y, un tanto nervioso le puso las manos en los hombros

—gracias, pero tengo que alimentar a Pantherlily adiós— dijo de manera sumamente atropellada para luego salir corriendo como alma llevada por el diablo

—me pregunto que le habrá pasado…—


	3. Chapter 3

Gajeel iba caminando hacia la (maldita) guardería cuando, a la distancia, vio una pequeña figura que miraba a su alrededor con el fin de orientarse.

Ok, vale, no era como si "pudiera distinguirla a kilómetros", pero no había duda de que se trataba de Levy

Sonrió de manera semejante a como lo haría un pervertido lolicon. Probablemente un policía lo hubiera arrestado únicamente por parecerle sospechoso. Se acercó en silencio, con tranquilidad, sin hacer ruido…

Con una suavidad que no correspondía a su altura

Y apenas estuvo detrás de ella, la agarró de la cintura

— **¡El monstruo ha venido por ti!—** un gritó resonó por toda la ciudad

— ¿Gajeel?— la maga de escritura mágica bajó del poste donde se había trepado a una velocidad que podría igualar a un gato para acercarse al sujeto que estaba sepultado bajo unas treinta pesadas palabras que decían "yunque"

—Esta vez…te pasaste, enana— murmuró el Dragon Slayer de hierro mientras trataba de levantarse

—Lo siento, de haber sabido que eras tú habría usado algo más contundente —

— ¡¿no querrás decir "de haber sabido que eras tú no te habría golpeado"?! —

— ¿no es lo normal golpear a alguien que te toma desprevenida mientras grita "el monstruo viene por ti"? — el chica estaba en cuclillas frente a él —incluso si fueras tú suena como algo realmente peligroso— un segundo

Espera

Momento

Gajeel levantó ligeramente los ojos

Levy estaba en cuclillas frente a él

Con falda

Estaba seguro de que con un simple movimiento de ojos podía…

—estoy usando un short bajo la falda en este momento, incluso si se pudiera ver algo desde esta perspectiva solo verías un pequeño short para bikini color blanco con una franja celeste. Pero por supuesto tú no tienes interés en observar nada, ¿verdad? — oh, genial

La chica había seguido el movimiento de sus ojos

—por favor, ¿Quién iba a querer mirar tu ropa interior?—

—"señor policía, este pervertido intento acosarme sexualmente…"— dijo en tono infantil mientras unas minúsculas lágrimas de cocodrilo apenas si se escapaban de sus ojos

— ¡te enojas porque te llamo enana pero vaya que te aprovechas a la primera, ¿no es así?!

—de todas formas…—

_Ella ignoró su queja_

—Estoy un poco perdida respecto a cómo llegar—

_A propósito_

—Recuerdo que había que doblar en una de estas intersecciones, pero no si era a la izquierda o derecha—

_Corrección: MUY a propósito_

—yo si me acuerdo— Gajeel logró salir el montón de palabras

_Ok, eso sonó raro_

— ¿En serio?— gritó otra vez cuando el chico la alzó con fuerza, echándosela al hombro

— ¡Gajeel puedo caminar por mí misma, además no me agarres así!— para ser simples con la explicación, el Dragon Slayer de hierro la mantenía sostenido colocando una de sus manos en un lugar _un tanto indebido _

* * *

Mientras tanto, escondida detrás de un árbol, Lucy espiaba a la chiquilla que, tirada en el pasto de cara al cielo, miraba las nubes.

Después de averiguar un poco sobre ella, la maga de espíritus estelares se había dicho a si misma que tenía que acercarse a ella de alguna manera.

Marina Hoffman, siete años. Había llegado al lugar hacía un mes desde un país extranjero luego de perder a sus padres, al parecer, había pertenecido a una poderosa familia de magos

—Así que allí estás— la chiquilla le dio la espalda para que la rubia no viera su rostro rojo

Maldición, ¿por qué tenían que parecerse TANTO?

—te llamas Marina, ¿verdad?—La menor asintió rápidamente —yo soy Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia—

—etto… ¿de dónde eres?—

—soy una maga de Fairy Tail?—

— ¿eres maga?—

Cada vez más parecido

—sí, de espíritus estelares para ser precisa—

—wow…yo también puedo usar magia, pero…todavía no muy bien—

— ¿en serio? ¿Qué tipo de magia? — la niña tomó asiento

—Mi magia aumenta mi fuerza física, pero por el momento solo puedo concentrar ese poder en mis manos o pies—

—Eso explica por qué me dolió tanto el golpe que me diste—

—Lo siento por eso— la pequeña apartó la mirada —es solo que…tu…— murmuró suavemente. La mirada chocolate de la rubia la incitaba a continuar

—Te pareces mucho a mamá— confesó un tanto avergonzada —es por eso que me asustaste ese día— Lucy sonrió y le hiso una pequeña caricia en la cabeza

— ¿sabes? Yo tampoco pude pasar mucho tiempo con mi mamá—

— ¿en serio?— la Heartfilia asintió

—ella…ella falleció cuando tenía cuatro años— explicó con una sonrisa un tanto triste —a veces me cuesta un poco recordar su cara…pero…hay dos cosas que si recuerdo muy bien—

— ¿qué?—

—Ella me enseñó que los espíritus estelares no son juguetes o herramientas…son amigos, igual que tus compañeros de gremio y…también recuerdo que solía cantarme para que me durmiera cuando tenía pesadillas—

—Mi mamá solía leerme un cuento antes de dormir—

—mi favorito era "La bella y la bestia"—

—a mí me gusta más "Ala…"—

— ¡LUCY!— una sombra salió de entre los árboles, un montón de risas y gritos se mesclaban con los gritos de desesperación del Dragon Slayer —¡quítamelos de encima! —

Un grupo de niños se trepaban por él tirando de su cabello y de su ropa, uno de ellos le había quitado su bufanda

—Natsu Dragneel, ¿qué te dije de tratar a los niños? — Aquella frase no era mucho más que una excusa para llamarlo por su nombre completo. Inmediatamente, los chiquillos se alejaron unos cuantos pasos de él

— ¿eres...Naatsu? — le preguntó una niña de la edad de Marina, de cabellos blancos y ojos violeta

—Soy Natsu—

—Lo siento, me mordí la lengua— la sonrisa que tenía la niñita en la cara decía lo contrario

— ¡fue a propósito! —

—pero, _¿en serio eres Natsu Dragneel?_ — interrogó otro

—sí, ¿por qué? — los mocosos volvieron a tirársele encima

—¡¿de verdad eres un mago de fuego?! —

—¡¿Cómo era tu dragón?! —

—¡¿es verdad que puedes matar demonios de un solo golpe?! —

—¿qué...? —

—cuando venía a leerles les conté algunas cosas sobre ti— confesó la rubia rascándose la mejilla un tanto nerviosa

—¿de verdad? — el Dragon Slayer parecía ligeramente avergonzado

—si, dijo que te metías en su cama, te comías su comida, rompías sus cosas, la metías en problemas y siempre la salvabas cuando estaba en peligro— explicó la niñita albina —ahora que lo pienso, ¿no se supone que un hombre y una mujer no deberían dormir juntos a menos que estén casados? —

—cierto, ¿eres su novio? —

—eh...¿les parece si vamos al patio y les cuento algo? — ofreció una nerviosa Lucy

—oye, Kanna— Marina se acercó a la chiquilla de pelo blanco —¿puedo preguntarte algo? —

—ya lo hiciste— se burló la otra. La castaña suspiró

—¿qué cosas les contó sobre ese chico? — quiso saber

—mmm...poco más de lo que dije, siempre están juntos, Natsu va con ella a todas partes...¿por qué? — Marina negó con la cabeza

—no, por nada—.

Sin embargo, un rato después, la ojiverde observaba, desde una distancia prudente, como Lucy les contaba un cuento a los chiquillos acompañada del joven pelirosa

—ellos... — la Heartfilia parecía pedirle que no armara tanto alboroto —parecen una pareja de casados... — ladeó la cabeza, confundida —Kanna incluso dijo que dormían juntos, entonces... — siguió observándolos —¿será que todavía no confiesan sus sentimientos? — pensó en esa última posibilidad.

Si, era...era probable.

En sus escasos 7 años de vida, Marina había descubierto que los adultos tendían a hacerse problemas por todo o hacer complejas cosas muy simples, como por ejemplo, decir que algo te gustaba...y eso también se aplicaba a alguien que les gustaba. Por su parte lo encontraba un poco tonto, pero los mayores eran los mayores y ella solo podía esperar que fueran sinceros el uno con el otro en algún momento

—aunque...tal vez podría hacer algo— siguió mirándolos

Si, quizás, solo quizás ella podría hacer un par de cosas allí

Aunque primero tendría que informarse un poco del tema...

* * *

—oye, Gajeeel—

—no pronuncies mi nombre como lo haría una niñita que finge morderse la lengua—

—lo siento, tartamudee—

—¡fue a propósito! —

—aunque, a hora que lo pienso, si hablas de Kanna la lógica debería decirte que la historia ha establecido que aún sabes quién es—

—no hagas comentarios metaficticios—

—de todas formas, podrías, tu entiendes, bajarme—

—ya casi llegamos—

—no recuerdo haber estado en esta parte de la ciudad antes— el Dragon Slayer la bajó

—entonces guía tu, al fin y al cabo eras tú la que estaba perdida—

—yo no sabía si ir a la derecha o la izquierda, ahora estamos en...en serio, ¿dónde estamos? — era una zona parecida a un desierto en medio de la nada

—es una buena pregunta—

—¡tú nos tra...! — Gajeel le quitó la bandana —¡oye! —

_Si queja fue evitada como si fuera herpes genital_

Levy dio un suspiro cuando se preciado objeto le fue devuelto, sacó un reloj del bolsillo. El objeto era de color plata y, al ser abierto, emitió una canción

—son las cuatro de la tarde, diablos— lo cerró

—oye, enana, ¿de dónde sacaste ese reloj? —

—un amigo me lo dio, no, sería más correcto decir que un amigo lo hiso especialmente para mí. Él es un fabricante de cajas musicales, el nombre de la canción es "El día que el mundo revivió"—

—no la conozco—

—según sus palabras, esa canción fue hecha especialmente para ser puesta en este reloj, en otras palabras, específicamente para ser mi regalo—

_No Gajeel, no puede matar a alguien por darle un regalo_

Llevaban unos cinco minutos caminando cuando la peliazul habló

—vaya, lo había olvidado—

—¿qué cosa? —

—mencionar que la persona que escribió esa canción fue una gran amiga mía y ambos trabajaron juntos para hacer este reloj cuando me uní a Fairy Tail, fui a su boda un año antes de conocerte. Me preguntó por qué habré olvidado algo tan importante—

_Ella lo hiso a propósito._

El estomago les sonó

—tengo hambre—

—si quieres puedo darte un poco de hierro—

—¿y tú? —

—yo comeré algo de allí— la chica señaló a la distancia un pequeño puesto de comida

—eso es bastante conveniente— .

* * *

Aprovechando que Natsu jugaba con el resto de los niños y Lucy vigilaba que el juego no se convirtiera en una guerra sin cuartel, Marina se acercó a la maga de espíritus estelares

—nee, Lucy—

—dime—

—antes dijiste que eras una maga de espíritus estelares, ¿verdad? — la otra asintió —¿cómo son tus espíritus? — la mayor empezó a mostrarle las llaves, describiéndole a los espíritus que podían ser invocados con ellas

Sin embargo, solo uno llamó la atención de la chiquilla para lo que quería hacer...

* * *

—gracias por la comida— Gajeel le dio un mordisco a la palabra "iron", la chica leía un letrero cercano al lugar mientras comía dangos —nunca e entendido por qué te gusta tanto leer—

—las palabras son maravillas—

—¿en serio? —

—si, es más, con cosas muy simples puedes hacer que una frase suene como una gran hazaña—

—por favor, como si eso fuera... —

—tengo el valor de admitir que soy una holgazana—

—un momento, si añades la frase "el valor" suena como si estuviera siendo humilde para un fin mayor pese a que no has dicho nada como eso—

—el valor de traicionar a tus amigos—

—puede que realmente hubieras hecho algo tan bastardo como eso, pero si le añades valor es como si los hubieras protegido de alguna manera— Gajeel se cruzó de brazos —impresionante, pero ¿eso sirve con cualquier cosa? —

—¿a qué te refieres con cualquier cosa? — el Dragon Slayer se levantó y paró de manos

—¿qué tal si digo algo como "el valor de pararme de manos"?—

—mmm...no parecer ser algo especial, así que no parece ser aplicable en todo— Gajeel seguía en la misma posición —¿ocurre algo? —

—no, es solo que estaba pensando—

—¡¿tú piensas?! —

—¡no luzcas realmente sorprendida! — se quejó el pelinegro —lo que iba a decir es que desde aquí puedo ver tus bragas—

Recibió una patada en el rostro

—espera...que tal...el valor para aceptar que soy un pervertido con complejo de lolita— Levy sonrió

—¡al fin lo entendiste! ¡puede que seas solo alguna clase de enfermo, pero si le añades valor es como si hubieras pasado por un gran proceso de conocimiento personal y que además aceptas tus gustos sin importar la opinión del resto! — momento —espera, ¿es cosa mía o estoy siendo tratado como un personaje loli? — una risa llamó su atención, el viejo dueño del local los miraba divertido

—ah, el amor entre los jóvenes, díganme, ¿que los trae por aquí? —

—nos perdimos— confesó la peliazul un tanto avergonzada. El hombre levantó una ceja

—oh, esto solo puede ser obra del caracol—

—¿el qué? — el sujeto se acercó a la chica y le tocó el hombro, como si le quitara una pelusa.

Les mostró un pequeño caracol dorado

—¿qué es eso? — el Dragon Slayer lo miraba confundido

—el caracol es un espíritu que se pega en la gente y la hace perder su camino, además, convierte a la persona en un caracol, es decir, cualquiera que se encuentra con ella perderá su camino y no podrá llegar a donde desea por más que lo intente—

El caracol se había pegado a Levy

Gajeel se había encontrado con ella

Es por eso que ninguno había podido recordar cómo llegar a la guardería

Habían estado dando vueltas todo el día por un estúpido molusco

* * *

Marina observó como Lucy y Natsu se iban

—¡nos vemos mañana! — le hiso un gesto con la mano ante la despedida de la maga

—ahora— se sentó bajo un árbol —tengo que pensar con mucho cuidado lo que voy a hacer... —

* * *

Gajeel estaba esperando a que Levy terminara de bañarse. Estaban dentro del departamento de la chica en Fairy Hills

—joder, no me trago que realmente hallamos terminado en el desierto por un estúpido molusco que tenias en el hombro—

—supongo que no se puede hacer nada, aunque... — respondía la chica desde la tina

—¿aunque? —

—olvidé lo que iba a decir—

_Aunque no estuvo tan mal pasar todo el día contigo_

—serás... —

—por cierto Gajeel, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? es un gran favor. Un favor que solo tú puedes hacer—

—¿qué? —

—¿podrías esperar en el pasillo para que pueda salir del baño y vestirme? —

Gajeel salió de la habitación, el pasillo de Fairy Hills era enorme

momento

Pegó el ojo a la cerradura, la puerta del baño se abrió, percibió la figura de la chica salir del baño en toalla

—Gajeel, ¿qué estás haciendo? — el pelinegro salió huyendo a toda velocidad

Wendy parpadeo un par de veces, confundida

—¿qué es lo que acaba de pasar? —

* * *

Y este es el resultado de no tener nada que hacer porque desperté temprano XD  
de todas maneras, no sé que tan pronto actualice esto por varios motivos, entre ellos, que tengo el valor de decir que soy una vaga de mierda

Pero sera dentro de este mes...creo

Se me cuidan


	4. Chapter 4

— ¡joder Salamander abre la puerta! — Gajeel golpeaba la puerta de la casa de Natsu con fuerza. Las bisagras cedieron

—Se las arreglo luego— pensó el Dragon Slayer de hierro entrando.

Tenían un problema

Un puto problema de los cojones del tamaño de un dragón

Y era que las _queridas señoritas _Lucy y Levy habían olvidado mencionar el día anterior que, temprano esa mañana, tomarían una misión sencilla junto a Wendy

En otras palabras. En otras jodidas, putas, mierderas, perras y blasfemas palabras

Ellos estarían solos con la bola de mocosos

Sin embargo, en lugar de saltar sobre un durmiente Natsu que estaba tranquilamente recostado en la hamaca que usaba por cama para despertarle, Gajeel se quedó mirando un particular lugar de la casa. Porque en una de las paredes, perfectamente ordenados y etiquetados con una pulcritud que no tenía que ver ni de coña el resto del lugar, había misiones y varios objetos.

Se acercó a un traje de maid que estaba perfectamente limpio en un maniquí

"el uniforme de sirvienta de Lucy"

¿Qué?

Acercó un poco la nariz a la ropa, en efecto, aquella prenda estaba, ligeramente debido al paso del tiempo, impregnada con el aroma de la coneja.

Se acercó a las misiones, muchas de ellas las había visto tomar junto a la maga estelar, una en particular tenía escrito en un costado: "la primera misión que hice con Lucy"

"Rocas del lugar donde solíamos reunirnos"

"El autógrafo del Salamander impostor" (si su memoria no fallaba, un recuerdo del día que se conocieron)

"Un souvenir de Galuna"

A Gajeel le dieron escalofríos

Su mente le llevó la imagen de la habitación de su (acosadora) amiga Juvia, si mal no recordaba, los únicos objetos que la chica tenía sobre su queridísimo Gray-sama al que seguía a todas partes y al que tenía claras intenciones de violar apenas se le presentara la oportunidad eran un peluche (probablemente hecho por ella misma) y un cuadro con una foto.

Natsu tenía todo un puto muro dedicado a la coneja

Incluso podía decirse que casi era un altar

Joder, ¡¿quién mierda era el acosador sexual allí?!

Y Lily lo molestaba por haberse quedado con una de las bandanas de Levy

—Oye, Salamander— lo zamarreó

—Igneel, no quiero ir de caza, tengo sueño—

— ¡que despiertes maldita sea! —

— ¿Gajeel? —

—Tenemos un problema—.

* * *

Lo bueno era que no todo eran malas noticias para ambos, era sábado y la mayoría de los niñitos no estaba, los únicos que se encontraban allí, eran los que vivían dentro del lugar, cuyo número era...bastante inferior.

Sin embargo, los que vivían en el lugar eran los peores.

Víctor era un niñato jodidamente revoltoso, además su magia de ilusiones hacía que fuera muy difícil encontrarlo si se perdía o se escondía a propósito. Sin Levy allí para controlarlo, definitivamente ese mocoso les haría el día cuadritos.

Por su parte, Kanna era una chiquilla bastante enérgica, una de las mayores fans de las historias contadas por las magas de Fairy Tail y la que solía encabezar las palizas dadas a Natsu y Gajeel. Todo ello con el fin de divertirse. Lo malo era que la mocosa sabía usar el mismo tipo de magia que Jet, no a su nivel, pero algo similar, así que corretearla podía ser una experiencia bastante mala.

También estaba Ryu, un niñito de cabellos y ojos negros con la capacidad de ocultarse entre las sombras, capacidad que usaba para aparecer de la nada y molestarlos.

La única allí que no les jodía la vida era Marina, la chiquilla de la que Lucy se había hecho amiga. La jovencita podía usar un tipo de magia que aumentaba su fuerza física a niveles impresionantes, recibir un golpe suyo no era bonito, pero ella no parecía tener mucho interés no solo en molestarlos, sino en las peleas en general.

Apenas pusieron un pie en el lugar, algo salió de sus sombras y los empujo tomándolos desprevenidos, aprovechando esa diminuta falta de equilibrio, Kanna les hizo una zancadilla

Mocosos de mierda

—vaya, que aburrido, creí que el nuevo nos ayudaría— comentó Víctor

— ¿nuevo? — interrogó Natsu

—sí, llegó alguien nuevo hoy, dijo que quería pelea con alguien fuerte, así que le dijimos que fuera a molestar a Marina...aunque eso no va a terminar bien para él— explicó la pequeña albina dando un suspiro. La castaña era muy solitaria y si bien podía conversar y llevarse bien con todos, tampoco era como si alguien fuera lo bastante cercano a ella como para llamarlo amigo.

Pero era bien sabido que, de hacerla enojar, estarías en grave peligro.

* * *

La aludida estaba durmiendo con "Las brujas" sobre su cara, despertó cuando una fruta cayó sobre el libro, se sentó y quitó el objeto de su rostro, maldición, tenía sueño. Se sintió incomoda al sentir una mirada sobre ella, se volteó y dio un grito al ver que, a unos cinco centímetros de ella, a un niño de su edad.

Su cabello era de color café oscuro, muy oscuro de ojos color azul, vestía unos raidos pantalones cafés y una sudadera naranja claro

— ¿qui...quién eres? — interrogó nerviosa. No era muy fanática de la cercanía física y menos de un desconocido

—Marina—

— ¿eh? —

—es tu nombre, ¿verdad? — Ella asintió sin decir palabra —el mío es Koga— el muchacho puso los brazos en una posición semejante a un arquero sosteniendo su arma

— ¿qué...? — acto seguido, una pequeña flecha de energía se formó. Marina apenas si alcanzó a esquivarlo

— ¡¿qué diablos estás haciendo?! — le gritó

—quería encontrarme con alguien fuerte y me dijeron que tu eres la más fuerte de por aquí, así que prepárate—

—No me gusta pelear, menos por idioteces, así que si quieres pelea no la vas a obtener de mí— el muchacho empezó a lanzarle flechas a los pies y a la cara, rozándola, haciéndole pequeños cortes

—Joder, déjame en paz... — al retroceder, el muchacho le agarró el pantalón al suelo, haciéndola caer de cara

Suficiente

La niñita se levantó con una mirada extremadamente determinada en su rostro

—si te gano, ¿vas a dejarme en paz? —

—sí, ¿por qué no? — ella corrió hacia él, sorprendido, el chiquillo apenas si esquivó un puñetazo que pudo haberlo mandado a volar.

Estuvieron un buen rato correteándose, al ver que no se tocaban, los dos bajaron los brazos

—Resolvamos esto sin magia— dijo la ojiverde —esto es una pérdida de tiempo—

—por mi está bien—

Veinte minutos

Veinte minutos a puñetazo limpio que acabaron cuando, con su último esfuerzo, Marina le dio un último golpe que le hiso caer también. El chiquillo escupió un diente

—Bueno, ahí va mi primer diente de leche— comentó risueño

—eres raro—

—no vas a negar que fue divertido—

—si...quizás— ella suspiró. Koga se levantó tambaleándose, le tendió la mano

—Seamos amigos— le dijo con una sonrisa enorme que mostraba el hueco del diente que se acababa de caer.

Riéndose con la cara llena de sangre, un ojo morado y la cara hinchada

Si, ese niñato era raro

La chiquilla sonrió

—ok, seamos amigos—

Los dos volvieron juntos con el resto de los niños a Gajeel y a Natsu casi les dio un ataque

Si Levy y Lucy los veían así definitivamente tendrían problemas`

Mierda

—joder, hagamos esto mocosos: los sacamos a pasear donde quieran si se portan bien— les ofreció Gajeel

—hay un lugar que nos gustaría visitar, ¿ustedes son magos, verdad? — los dos asintieron.

* * *

Un rato después, se encontraban siendo guiados por la bola de mocosos a un enorme y antiguo templo de estilo japonés

— ¿qué hacen aquí? — preguntó Juvia acercándose

—Iba a preguntarte lo mismo— le contestó el Dragon Slayer de hierro

—Juvia viene a caminar por aquí de vez en cuando— les contestó la maga

— ¿tú también eres de Fairy Tail? — preguntó Kanna

—sí, Juvia era compañera de Gajeel-kun luego nos unimos a Fairy Tail— explicó la chica

—Tal vez podríamos activarlo— murmuró Ryu

— ¿activar qué? — le preguntó Natsu

—cuando vinimos aquí nos contaron una leyenda: se supone que puedes viajar en el tiempo abriendo ese portal con magia— explicó Marina

—Eso suena interesante— el mago de fuego corrió hacia el lugar, Juvia y Gajeel lo siguieron junto con los niños. Cuando el Dragon Slayer tocó la superficie de una enorme puerta, esta se iluminó.

En menos de un segundo, los mayores habían desaparecido.

* * *

En lo personal, los pensamientos de Gajeel al inicio de este fic representan lo que senti yo cuando vi el ova 4 (Natsu me recordó al tipo de Inu x buki SS) pronto tendre listo el otro cap y, por cierto, _realmente agradecería _que alguien _se dignara a dejar un comentario _, que la idea de escribir aqui es mejorar y si nadie dice nada, bueno, no se puede

Me despido y nos leemos pronto


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu ya había estado allí con Lucy, Erza y Gray

El Fairy Tail de hacía diez años

Mierda

—joder, volvamos— Gajeel había escuchado suficientes cuentos acerca de cambiar el paso como para saber que eso no podía salir bien

—Venga ya, demos unas vueltas, será divertido— el pelinegro no le hizo caso, pero no pudo hacer que el mentado portal funcionara

— ¡pedazo de mierda funciona!— gritó cabreado dándole una patada

—Gajeel-kun, tal vez deberíamos hacer lo que dice Natsu-kun, al fin y al cabo no nos hará daño mirar un poco, Juvia quiere conocer a sus amigos de niños—

Los tres magos iban caminando tranquilamente cuando

—Eso es…— Juvia miró a un pequeño Gray que parecía buscar a alguien — ¡qué lindo quiero saltarle encima y abrazarlo por detrás!—

— ¡no lo hagas salvo que quieras ir a prisión!— le dijo Gajeel mientras la agarraba de la ropa para evitar que se lanzara encima del mini-Gray como una pederasta cualquiera. Se alejó un par de calles del pequeño alquimista de hielo y la bajó

—momento, ¿Dónde está Salamander?— Gajeel miró a todos lados

Mierda

—Juvia viste a…— la maga tampoco estaba

Doble mierda

— ¡MALDITO HIELITOS SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS!— para colmo, un minúsculo pelirosado venía corriendo en su dirección

Triple mierda

Por más humillante que fuera, Gajeel se metió entre un montón de basura. El enano pasó de largo

—Perfecto— murmuró feliz de no haber sido descubierto

—señor… ¿qué está haciendo aquí?—

Esa vocecita…

Maldición…

* * *

Natsu iba recorriendo las calles seguido por Juvia, la cual se admiraba de cada cosa que veía

—Mira eso…— el Dragon Slayer señaló a una pequeña figura que miraba a todos lados como si estuviera perdida, bajo un brazo tenía "Tras el espejo y lo que Alicia encontró allí"

—vaya, es una pequeña Lucy…que linda— pensó Juvia viendo a la versión Loli de la maga estelar.

Por su parte, la niña recordaba haberse sentado bajo un árbol a leer, esperando a que su padre saliera del trabajo, le había costado lo suyo convencerlo de llevarla… ¿estaría enojado al saber que se había perdido? Realmente no quería que eso ocurriera…

Sin embargo

— ¡hola Lucy!— dio un grito al ver un extraño de cabello rosa en el suelo frente a ella

— ¡¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre?!— Preguntó asustada —será que… ¿eres uno de esos pervertidos?— le habían hablado de sujetos así y, si mal no recordaba, si encontraba uno tenía que alejarse de él tan pronto como fuera posible. Sin embargo, Natsu sintió como si le dieran un golpe con magia por el agujero de las mil arrugas

_El ano…_

— ¡NO ME COMPARES CON EL PERVERTIDO DE GRAY!— le gritó cabreado, asustándola. La levantó de la ropa — ¡que haya tocado tus pechos y me meta en tu cama no me convierte en un pervertido como ese stripper!—

—señor, no sé de lo que habla y creo que soy un poco pequeña para tener pechos…—a pequeña Heartfilia parecía a punto de echarse a llorar

—pero, ¡¿de verdad crees que soy un pervertido?!— ella negó con la cabeza tan fuerte como le fue posible

_Que se vaya, que se vaya, que se vaya_

—eso lo arregla— le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

—entonces, señor… ¿podría bajarme?— pidió la pequeña rubia mientras temblaba

Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento se mearía encima

—No—

— ¿por qué no?— el Dragneel sonrió de tal manera que a la niña no le quedaron dudas de que era un pervertido

—porque vamos a jugar…—

Juvia miraba con una gotita en la cabeza mientras Natsu lanzaba a la niñita por los aires para luego atraparla

—etto…Natsu-kun…—

— ¡AYUDEME POR FAVOR!— Le gritó Lucy a la maga de agua antes de volver a ser lanzada — ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!— dio un par de vueltas en el aire antes de que el mayor la atrapara, agarrándola de una pierna, mostrando que la chiquilla usaba unas braguitas con estampados de fresas. Aquello le causó risa al Dragon Slayer

—vaya, no sabía que siquiera tuvieras algo así, todas las que he visto son más pequeñas—

—Natsu-kun…si nos llevan a prisión no podremos volver— le aclaró Juvia

La actitud del chico ya rayaba en el acoso sexual

— ¿eh? ¿Y por qué iríamos a la cárcel?— seguía sosteniéndola cabeza abajo, la niña se sostenía la falda para evitar que se siguiera viendo su ropa interior

—además hay que buscar a Gajeel-kun—

—cierto, bueno Lucy, nos vemos— Natsu la bajó, le dio su libro y se fue

—Realmente— pensaba la niña mientras se iba —no quiero tener nada que ver con alguien así en mi vida—

_En algún lugar del mundo, la maga estelar sintió que la boca se le llenaba con el curioso sabor de la ironía…_

* * *

Gajeel se había quedado de piedra al escuchar una versión aún más infantil de la voz de Levy, en efecto, la pequeña maga de escritura mágica lo miraba con curiosidad

_Si Lucy es una Loli en esta historia Levy inventó un nuevo significado para el lolicon en nombre del rating_

—Yo…— la niñita extendió una mano hacia él — ¿puedo tocar esas cosas?—

— ¿esas…cosas?— la menor tocó sus piercing

—vaya…—

— ¿y tú que haces aquí, enana?— ella no se alteró

—estaba buscando a Manchas, suelo darle de comer— probablemente un gato

Un segundo

Incluso si era la enana a los siete años, ella debía ser capaz de buscar información

—eres de Fairy Tail, ¿verdad?— ella se dio la vuelta para mostrarle el tatuaje que tenía en la espalda

—Si— contestó con alegría y orgullo

—Pues tengo un trabajo para ti, si lo haces bien te compraré un helado— ella asintió

—Lo escucho, Señor—

—No me llames señor, enana—

* * *

Natsu y Juvia vieron al pelinegro acercase

—conque allí están. Creo que encontré como regresar—

— ¿En serio?— interrogó Juvia

—bueno, en realidad…— un par de pequeñas manitos se asomaron por su cabeza. Levy se sentó en su hombro derecho

— ¿por qué él se parece tanto a Natsu?— preguntó señalando al pelirosa

—coincidencia, ahora cállate— se dirigió a sus amigos —si hay alguna leyenda o algo estoy segura de que puede encontrarla—

—tiene sentido, pero Gajeel— la risa que soltó Juvia no le gustó para nada —no sabía que le pegaras a esas cosas—

—señor, ¿de qué habla ella?—

—de nada, ahora… ¿Dónde dijiste que había que ir?—

_¿Sabías tu que…_

_Casi todo personaje cabrón tiene una Loli?_

* * *

Mientras tanto, del otro lado, el grupo de niños miraba el portal sin saber que había pasado con sus niñeros

— ¿qué hacemos? — preguntó Kanna dando un suspiro

—Bueno, son de Fairy Tail, ¿no? alguien en su gremio debe saber qué hacer—

—no podemos ir, si alguien se entera pueden enojarse…no me gustaría ver a Luce o a Levy enojada…— todos temblaron ante el comentario de Víctor

—por cierto, ¿Dónde están Marina y el nuevo? — interrogó la albina

—es una buena pregunta…—

* * *

La chiquilla había arrastrado a Koga por el camino que llevaba al gremio

— ¿por qué me trajiste? —

—Porque si te dejo allí vas a meterte en problemas— explico mientras trataba de recordar cómo llegar a Fairy Tail

—nah, yo creo que estás enamorada de mi—

—Por favor, incluso si eso fuera posible te conozco de un día, lo único que puedo decir de ti es que eres un problema— el chico suspiró

—joder, eres aburrida—

—y tu un idiota—

—histérica—

—aún así soy más fuerte que tu—

Golpe bajo

* * *

Gajeel, Juvia y Natsu esperaban (más o menos pacientemente) a que la pequeña Levy terminara de buscar información un libro que era más grande que ella

—les tengo buenas y malas noticias—

—¿Cuáles son las buenas? —

—que ese portal solo puede abrirse del otro lado—

Tenía que estar de coña

— ¿y las malas? —

—Que me corté el dedito con el papel— comentó mostrándoles el anular

—espera enana, ¿eso quiere decir que tenemos que esperar como pendejos a que a alguien se le ocurra abrirla otra vez? — Ella asintió —señor, me debe un helado—

Y mientras veía al extraño motoquero pelinegro, a la voluptuosa maga de cabellos azulados y al clon de Natsu (pero con 18) alejarse como si se les fuera la vida en ello

—Ellos realmente son raros— pensó mientras comía su helado y se iba a Fairy Tail.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el grupo de niños solo miraba la puerta sin saber qué hacer

—¿qué hizo ese chico para que se abriera? — preguntó Victor

—no tengo idea, solo lo tocó y…"puff" — Kanna se apoyó en el arco y una luz brillante apareció, los chiquillos se alejaron

—¡abran paso! — Natsu, Juvia y Gajeel acabaron comiendo tierra

—bueno, al menos están vivos— comentó Ryu

—Faltan dos— murmuró Gajeel asustado

—Ah, hablas de Marina y el nuevo, fueron a su gremio a ver si podían conseguir ayuda— les dijo Victor

—yo iré por ellos— dijo Natsu mientras iba camino a Fairy Tail.

* * *

Por su parte, Marina y Koga estaban hechos bolita tratando de recuperar el aliento

—creo que he visto al demonio a los ojos— murmuró el pequeño

—si, y tenía cabellos rojos como el fuego— agregó la chiquilla

—¿por qué carajo gritó que quería matarnos? —

—¡no lo sé! solo recuerdo que me moví para esquivar una silla y luego esa mujer dijo que me mataría— dijo limpiándose la mano —diablos, todavía tengo restos de pastel— comentó

_Ella se resbaló y tiró el pastel de Erza…_

Ambos vieron como el Dragon Slayer de fuego se acercaba a ellos

— ¿están bien? —

—casi nos mata una mujer demonios y rompieron una silla en mi cabeza, pero creo que estoy bien— comentó Koga

—gracias por intentar ayudar, ¿qué les parece si los llevo a un lugar genial? — los dos se miraron…

* * *

Sin embargo, al llegar a la casa de Lucy, estaba la reverenda cagada: los espíritus estelares de la chica se habían liberado para hacer una fiesta

—ah, es Natsu-sama— le dijo Virgo, la chica estaba _demasiado _cerca de un joven de unos veinte años — ¿quiere venir con nosotros? — el Dragon Slayer aceptó una botella que le tendió Capricornio

Koga sintió como Marina se lo llevaba del brazo

— ¿qué pasa? —

—Eso no va a terminar bien— le informó la chica

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — tembló

— ¿nunca has leído un manga? — Interrogó —siempre que hacen alguna locura en casa del personaje temperamental este se encabrona más que la mujer de pelo rojo—

—Pobre chico—

—espero que esté vivo para mañana…—

* * *

Si quieren saber lo que ocurrio luego en la casa de Lucy lean "Party Hard en casa de Hime-sama", ese fic tambien va acompañado de "una curiosa pillow talk" y "se un caballero decían, Erza no te matará, decían". Dejen sus comentarios aqui y en los otros fics (si deciden leerlos, pero se los recomiendo porque se hara referencias a ellos en el siguiente capitulo).

Honestamente, creo que, por cuestiones de tiempo, empezaré a actualizar cada dos semanas y, quizás, antes, o al menos procurare que así sea

Si si el colegio no me jode lo suficiente nos leemos en un par de semanas, bye


End file.
